Spleegeeg
This is owned by MamaLuigi22, do not touch! Don't edit it or go to war with it, or make pages based off it or something without asking The Edgy Squidward first (and getting his approval) Spleegeeg is an evil fakegee. He is in fact one of the most evil fakegees, rumored to be even more evil then his ex-master Maltroegee. He is extremely powerful, and high up on Malleo's fiah flowa hitlist. He was the former empire of the entire universe of Spleegeegia, but following some unfortunate events he became the leader of New Spleegeegia and Spleegeegska. He is most likely a member of the Illumiweegee. Powers, weapons, and weaknesses: Powers: Spleegeeg has many powers, but the most notable are: *New Moon - Whenever a new moon is out, he gains abilties like that of a weak god until the moon no longer shows *Demonic Force Manipulation - Spleegeeg draws from powers of demons to make him stronger. *Psychic Torture - Spleegeeg can torture his foes at will. *Witchcraft - Spleegeeg is a big fan of the supernatural. He will use dark magic to curse or fight his foes *the basics *Jelly Blast - Blasts of jelly...painful jelly Weapons: *Guns *melee weapons *other Weaknesses: *Full Moon - Whenever there is a full moon, Spleegeeg is only as powerful as a typical weegee clone. History: Origins: Spleegeeg's origins are mostly unknown. He is rumored to have come from the dark abyss, a place more evil then Hades itself. What is known is that at one point, he tricked Maltroegee into letting him be his apprentice. He then betrayed Maltroegee and quickly rose through the ranks as one of the greatest threats to Weegee. Foundation of Army/Universe Spleegeeg eventually started an army known as The Spleegeegian Artillery. They acted as a violent cult in the United 'Gees Galaxy until they were invited (by an enemy of the Weegees) to an empty, but habitable, universe. Spleegeeg called it Spleegeegia. Invasion: During the events of The Great Invasion War, Spleegeegia was taken over by the The Keejod Republic, robbing him of his rule. He has since been demoted, almost everything had been stripped from him. New Start: Spleegeeg retreated into space, and ended up moving to Makizonia. Makizon felt pity on him, and helped him take over a new Galaxy, naming it Spleegeegska. Despite this, he still misses Spleegeegia, he is working on a master plan to rule again... Reinstitution of Power After the Spleegeegian Civil War, New Spleegeegia requested that Spleegeegia be named ruler for the nation. Spleegeegia proudly accepted his reinstatement of power. Personality Spleegeeg has an interesting personality. He is usually like MamaLuigi22 when he is insane. Not when he is the edgy Squidward, but when he is insane and in pyscopath mode. He doesn't have the ability to form real attachments to others, and doesn't have a complete sense of right and wrong. He feels no remorse for anything evil he does, and even those such as Bowsa think he goes too far sometimes. He is basically insane MamaLuigi22, times 9000. Other Info: *He knows where you are and what you are doing *He knows more about Hypneegee then the public, but claims "he won't tell anyone because he'll make Hypneegee hide in fear". **These claims were investigated by the Maliis and P.I.N.G.A.S. Nothing was found. Category:Fakegees Category:Illumiweegee Category:Crazy weegees Category:Criminal Fakegees Category:Lalleo School Students Category:Multimillionaires Category:Guys who want to conquer the entire Multiverse Category:Billionaires Category:Powerful weegees Category:Famous Weegees Category:Authors Category:Rich Fakegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Rulers Category:Evil Creatures Category:Criminals Category:Weegeemon Trainers Category:Mean Weegees Category:Evil Category:User Fakegees Category:Fakegee Designers Category:League Of The Evilgees Category:Game Developers Category:Spleegeeg Forms Category:Pages with nonexistent links Category:Weegees Category:Insane Characters